gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Locomotion
Publisher: Gamecom Developer: Gamecom Platform: Gigacom Genre: Adventure Locomotion is an adventure title that has your character riding across the land on his train, recruiting party members and defeating monsters. Its premise is similar to The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. It runs a little deeper than that when it comes to the train, however. Gameplay You are armed with an arsenal of weapons, both swords and guns. Your goal is to bring peace to the land by going to villages with a problem and dealing with it, usually by slaying monsters, demons, or villains. Characters *Aaron Mathis: The character you begin your adventure as. Aaron Mathis was given the Jayville Express (the train in this game) to go about solving frequent problems between villages. Aaron Mathis can use any weapon but he does not excel at any of them. *Wolfhead: A native to the forests of Tajaru, Wolfhead lives up to his name by wearing the skin of a wolf's head on his head. He joins you after saving his village from monsters. He will teach your chef how to make coffee, which will give characters an energy boost in battle. He uses the Shortbow and the Spear as his arsenal. *Tabitha: A local at the beach city of Jiva. She is the most fashionable character in the game, and changes into a different outfit depending on the location, for example, if you go to snow-capped mountains, she will wear a fur coat, and if you go to a warmer location like the desert or the beach, she will be wearing a bikini. She will teach the chef how to make cocktails upon arriving, which will boost attack power. She uses a dual knives and a machine gun for her weapons. *Jameson: A knight of the kingdom of Talun. Jameson is a strong warrior that will gladly take one for the team. He will actually join you to help stop an oncoming rush of foes from a rival kingdom, and to show his thanks, will come with you the rest of your journey. He has a horse, but you'll need to go back to Aaron's hometown and pay to have a stable car built before you can let Jameson ride it. Jameson utilizes the crossbow and the sword as his weapons. Weapons Swords and Knives *Longsword: This sword requires two hands, and lowers your speed by a hair. However, it's quite powerful and accurate. You can obtain a Flaming Sword, which increases power and burns foes upon contact. *Shortsword: Best used with another. This particular blade is weaker than the longsword, but makes up for it by lowering your speed less. *Sacred Sword: This is an unbelievably epic sword that excels in about every category. The downside? 1) It attracts monsters near and far, more than you would encounter with any other weapon. 2) To get it you need to complete a long and difficult quest to obtain it. *Katana: These can be doubled up. They also make you quite versatile and they attack insanely fast. They're not so good in the power and accuracy departments. *Cutlass: You can go double on this too. It's the polar opposite of the Katana. Great in accuracy and power, bad in speed and versatility. Perhaps you could put a Katana in one hand and a Cutlass in the other? *Laser Sword: Well-rounded in every category, but can't be doubled. *Hunting Knife: It's meant for killing small game in the forests of the area so you can take the meat and use it to replenish your health. It's still functional for killing foes, but it doesn't work very well. *Cooking Knife: Since you can't cook in this game (the cook on your train does that for you) this is specifically meant for dispatching enemies. Basically it's for fun, but you can also get an achievement for killing an enemy with it. *Army Knife: The most basic kind of knife. It has good speed and gives good versatility like every other knife. Its power and accuracy is better than the hunting and cooking knives, but is still lacking. *Kunai: Most likely the very best knife of the four. The kunai has better speed and gives the best versatility of all the others and also has great accuracy. Its power isn't as good as the army knife, though. *Arrow: If you're not charging up for a shot with a bow, an arrow acts as a knife for short ranged attack. Bows Note: All take two hands and take a while to attack. *Longbow: Power and accuracy are good, but if you want to have good accuracy, you have to stay immobile. It also takes a while to reload and of course, arrows are limited. Obtain the flammable arrows to shoot flaming arrows at your enemies. *Shortbow: You can move around a little bit and still have decent accuracy with this. You're less likely to get instant kills on enemies with it, however. It takes less time to reload and you can fit more arrows in your bag with it. It also acts as a hunting bow. *Crossbow: It has good accuracy and power, and running around doesn't hinder it too much, but it takes forever to reload and arrows easily take up your bag. *Slingshot: It has the worst power of all of the bows, and you can't count on it to be very accurate either. You can move around quite a bit with it, though, it doesn't take long to reload, and the stones take up very little space in your bag. Hammers, Maces, and Axes, and Clubs *Single-Bladed Axe: With only one blade, its power is less than two and you can't pull off flashy moves. Add a second blade and you can put it to much better use. *Battlehammer: It could have the greatest power of all weapons, but it's bad in every other category. You can only swing and pound with it, and, if you combine button presses, you can also spin. By going to the top of the Tower of the Gods and raising it above your head, Thor will grant you the power of electricity through your hammer. *Mace: It has great power, average accuracy, and bad speed. The mace is nothing special, but would be a good choice if you wanted good power but didn't have to suffer so much in other categories. A chain can be equipped to it to add new moves while using it. *Club: It's awful in every category except power, but its power is still worse than the battlehammer. If it's parried by a foe, it can be damaged and if damaged enough, will be unavailable for use. So why would anyone want to use it? If you hit an enemy with it, it will knock an item out of them, usually a good one. It can be equipped with spikes to decrease resistance of enemy armor. Other Old Weapons *Nunchucks: This can be held one hand each. The only category they're good in is speed, but its power is so awful it's not worth it. *Bo-Staff: Its accuracy is much better than the nunchucks, and its power improved a little. It's definitely a better choice if you're into the ninja weapons. *Spear: Speed excels, and so does accuracy. Power actually depends on how accurate your attack was, making it a unique weapon not only in that, but that it can also be thrown. Magical Weapons Note: All magical attacks are nearly 100% accurate (not taking defending of foes into account). *Magical Staff: One of the two magical weapons. The Magical Staff has great power but low attack speed. If you need to go up-close and personal, it also doubles as a melee weapon (almost exactly like a Bo-Staff). *Magic Wand: You can attack insanely fast with these, but power is minimal and it has no extra use. *Magical Orb: You can't use it to directly dispatch enemies, but if it's equipped like a weapon, all of your melee attacks (punches, kicks, etc.) have increased elemental power. It also allows you to harness the energy of these elemental powers to do things such as hurling fireballs and such. Guns *Handgun: Light and portable, but lacks in power. It shoots 16 bullets. *Shotgun: Somewhat heavy, but quite powerful to shoot. It can fire 10 bullets. *Machine Gun: Machine Guns shoot at a rapid speed, but the bullets don't do much damage. It doesn't matter though, because you have 30 bullets. *Assault Rifle: Assault Rifles are one of the more accurate weapons, and they have average power. They do, however, weight a bit. They can shoot 20 bullets. *Minigun: Most powerful of all the guns you obtain. Miniguns weight a lot, but are insanely powerful. They can shoot 8 bullets. *Laser Gun: A bit on the heavy side, but they can shoot quickly and can pierce armor. Ammo is unlimited, making this one recommended. *Gatling Gun: They shoot quite fast, are somewhat strong, and have an average weight. They can shoot 25 bullets. *Sniper: All categories are average except for accuracy, in which this weapon accels. It has a scope which allows you to shoot enemies exactly where you want to. It can shoot 12 bullets. Launchers *Grenade Launcher: Insanely powerful but heavy and slow, grenade launchers will shoot grenades onto the field and cover a huge radius. You can fire only six grenades, however. *Missile Launcher: This is the heaviest weapon you have, resulting in your speed decreasing a lot. You can fire missiles at your own rate, and they will for certain hit your enemies unless something stands in the way. Only four missiles can be fired before you have to reload again. Train Cars Engine The engine is the main part of the train. You need to regulate how fast or how slow you go, and you also need to change paths so your train stays on its course (sometimes taking the other path will do you well, other times it will lead you to hazards). Passenger Car Here you can change party members or simply talk to nonplayable characters. You can get side quests from these characters and pick up a few gameplay tips (ones that will actually help you). Storage Car This is where you keep all the reserve items that you couldn't put in your bag. Kitchen By either buying or finding ingredients, you can give them to Chef Gulocci for him to cook up some legitimately good items. Caboose This is where you save your game and heal. It's where you manage your profile. Train Defenses You fight enemies on foot for most of the quest, but there are also frequent times when enemies will attack your train via dropping from a plane. In these cases, you have to climb on the roof of the train and hold off waves of foes. To assist you, you can place turrets on the top of your locomotive. There is a small downside to it, though. They give you less space when you're hacking away at enemies. The fact that they add attack power should make up for this, however. The towers available include: *Missile Turret *Catapult *Howitzer *Cannon *Laser Turret *Machine Gun Turret *Chain Gun *Bomb Launcher *Flamethrower *Trip Wire Category:Video Games Category:Games